


Drabbles for Team Diet at spn-bigpretzel

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles written for a challenge at spn_bigpretzel. Mostly gen, some Sam/Dean, will update tags if there are changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drive Thru Window

There’s only one option when you’re short on cash at the drive-thru. 

Dean smirked when he told the speaker he needed three boys’ toys and one girls toy with their Happy Meals. 

It turned out Castiel was pretty fond of chicken nuggets and of My Little Pony (Pinkie Pie, to be specific). 

Sam switched his Bumblebee for Dean’s Optimus Prime when Dean grabbed his bag to steal french fries, disappointed to discover Sam had gotten apples instead. 

Crowley peeled pickles off his cheeseburger and loudly complained about stereotyping when he discovered the Megatron toy at the bottom of his bag.


	2. New Frontiers In Baking

Dean had gotten much better in the kitchen since they’d settled down. But he still didn’t do much baking, and the first time a recipe called for a separated egg, he was a little unsure about the process.

He asked Sam, got a _how the hell should I know_ look in response. Called Garth, left a message. Called Jodie, left a message. Put his cupcakes on hold. 

When Jodie called back, once she finished laughing at him, she explained the simple procedure. Garth called back to laugh at him too. But the cupcakes were delicious, so it was worth it.


	3. Cravings (Sam/Dean)

People got the wrong idea about Sam sometimes, seeing him ordering salads in diners, asking for vegetables instead of fries, and snacking on fruit over chips or candy. 

Dean knew the truth, even though he mocked Sam’s healthy food choices sometimes. He always seemed to know when his brother was having a junk food craving and happily catered to them. Living in the bunker and having access to a kitchen made it even easier. 

And if sensing these cravings and preparing a perfect bacon cheeseburger ensured that Dean would be getting laid enthusiastically, that was just a little extra bonus.


	4. Silver Lning

“Come on, it’s just messed up, man.”

Bobby sighed and responded, “You think I don’t know that, Rufus? I don’t let my guard down, not even for a second. But we’ve set up a good exchange of information. Some kind of Hell traditionalist; he makes a deal and he’s got to follow through, no exceptions.”

“Demons with integrity. I ain’t buyin’ it. But there is at least one up side to your arrangement with Crowley. That swill you keep in your liquor cabinet tastes like it was mixed in a bathtub. At least he comes with a bottle of Macallan.”


	5. You Call That Salad?

“You’re not serious.”

“Oh, I am”, Dean told Sam. “I saw the recipe online and I’m making it.”

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “Mark the calendar, Dean Winchester voluntarily prepares a salad with dinner.”

Later that evening, Sam entered the kitchen and asked, “What are you doing? Is that some kinda breakfast salad?”

Dean smiled and replied, “Nope. Spinach salad. The bacon and grease and sugar are for the dressing.”

“What’s the point of having a salad if you cover it with _bacon grease_?”

“How are we even related?”, Dean and Sam asked each other at the same time.


	6. Cas Gets His Pizza (Meg/Cas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in S9, but I made Meg alive because I like her and I said so.

Cas was shocked to see Meg stroll into the Gas ‘n Sip near the end of his shift. 

Leaning against the counter, she tossed back her no-longer-blonde hair and asked with a smirk, “ _Steve_ , huh?”

“Temporarily…I suppose. How did you-”

She cut him off and moved in closer. “Nevermind, Clarence. Remember our last conversation?”

His cheeks flushed, but he smiled brightly at her and said, “I do. And I’ve discovered since then just how much I enjoy pizza.”

Pleased, Meg replied, “That’s fantastic. Let’s get out of here, I know where you can get as much pizza as you want.”


	7. A Different Take On The Holiday

“All right, let’s go ahead and make our plans for tomorrow”, Sam said to Dean, printing out a list of local drugstores and supermarkets. 

While Dean grabbed a highlighter and a map, Kevin looked on curiously. “What’s tomorrow? You guys said there were no hunts right now.”

“Well, the holiday is traditionally celebrated today, but we just have a different name for it”, Dean said in response to Kevin’s question. 

“Seriously? What do the two of you do for _Valentine’s Day_?”

Sam took the printout back from Dean and told Kevin, “It’s _Half-Price Chocolate Eve_ , dumbass. We need to strategize.”


	8. The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is set in my imaginary world where Sam, Dean, Cas and Kevin live happy simple lives like Odd-Quadruple roommates in the Batcave forever and ever and **no bad things happen to any of them** , because I said.

Sam and Castiel had been enjoying a quiet afternoon in the bunker. It was Dean’s turn to make the hour-long drive to Wal-Mart in Concordia, and he’d convinced Kevin to go too. 

When they came back, instead of bags, they were both loaded down with cardboard boxes. Sam recognized them instantly. 

“Dean, what the hell are you thinking?”

“That this is Cas’ only chance to get his first taste of Girl Scout cookies until next year!”, Dean replied, smiling as he unpacked Samoas, Thin Mints, Lemonades…

Castiel looked on eagerly, grabbed some Tagalongs and asked, “Do these have peanut butter?”


End file.
